


The Evil We Love , The Good We Hate

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Boy Nishinoya, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Gay Azumane Asahi, M/M, florist Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Asahi wants to save Nishinoya, but Nishinoya doesn't want to be saved.





	

**"It's only when people see the fiery tears rolling down your face, that they finally see the deep pain that you feel in your heart."**

Nishinoya was tired of everyone trying to save him. He knew he was a lost cause every time he took a drag of the cigarette. Every time that he partied and drank so much that he couldn't remember his name. Nishinoya cursed as the ash fell on his black boots. 

"A-are you okay?" 

Nishinoya looked up into deep brown eyes. They belonged to a tall boy (way taller than he was anyway). Nishinoya scowled. 

"No. Don't even bother asking what's wrong." 

"Oh." 

Nishinoya looked back up at the boy. His lips were full and pink, his chocolate hair pulled back into a bun. He was carrying a bouquet of purple flowers.

"What are you? Some kind of florist?" 

"Yes, actually. I'm Asahi." 

"Nishinoya." 

He didn't know what compelled him to say his name. Asahi handed him a business card and smiled. That  _smile._

"You can come anytime, Nishinoya." 

He blew a stream of smoke into Asahi's face. Why was he losing his composure? Asahi coughed and Nishinoya grinned. 

"Well, thanks for the offer. I'm not interested in charity, though." 

He casually walked away, not stopping to look back. He didn't see Asahi frown. He definitely didn't hear him say:

"You're not charity." 

*** * * ***

Nishinoya's head screamed in defiance as he opened his eyes to sunlight. He'd gone to another one of Oikawa's raging parties and had drunk himself into a stupor. Then he passed out. He looked at the girl next to him and groaned. He put his clothes on and stumbled out of the house. How far was he from home? 

"Nishinoya?" 

He turned and saw Asahi with a rose tucked behind his ear. He glanced up at the shop in front of him. The sign read  _Asahi's Arrangements._ He cursed himself inwardly. He just had to find the one person who annoyed him the most. Nishinoya's head was pounding and he threw up.

"Ugh."

Asahi set his flowers down and rushed to Nishinoya's side. He caught him just as he collapsed. With Nishinoya's head safely in his lap, he called an ambulance.

*** * * ***

Nishinoya woke up to beeping. He shut his eyes quickly against the bright, fluorescent hospital lights. He heard light snoring and looked over toward his right. Asahi's hand was intertwined in his and he was sleeping. Nishinoya felt a smile tug at his lips. The nurse walked in and smiled.  

"Good. You're up. Your boyfriend was frantic."

Nishinoya blushed.  

"H-he's not mine."  

"Oh. Anyway, you had a rather serious bout of alcohol poisoning. Excessive drinking isn't good."   

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. Asahi woke.

"Nishinoya! You're okay."

The nurse let herself out.

"Why were you holding my hand?"

Asahi blushed. Nishinoya hated this soft feeling he got around him. So he did what he did best. He hurt him.

"I'm not like you." 

Asahi's face turned sad. 

"Nishinoya, I-" 

"Just stop acting like I'm charity. I don't need you!" 

Asahi's face closed and Nishinoya felt his heart crack. Asahi got up and walked to the door. 

"I hope you recover well, Nishinoya. Goodbye." 

The door closed and Nishinoya's heart broke. 

*** * * ***

It had been five months and Nishinoya was still thinking of Asahi. He stopped in front of the store and entered. He saw Asahi turn toward the sound of the bell and smile.

"Hi! Welcome to  _Asahi's Arrangements._ How can I-" 

His smile turned off like someone had flipped a switch. 

"What do you want." 

Nishinoya sighed. 

"I want-" He stopped. Tore his fingers through his hair. 

"Nevermind what I want." His voice was quieter, now. 

"What do  _you_ want?" 

"You." Always him. 

Asahi moved out from behind the counter. 

"Nishinoya-"

"I can't stop thinking about you, Asahi. Your beautiful hair. Your eyes. And your smile. _Your_   _goddamn smile."_

Nishinoya had his hands around Asahi's face now. 

"Nishinoya."

"Asahi." 

Then Asahi was kissing him and Nishinoya was melting. The world faded away until there was nothing left but their lips holding onto each other. Nishinoya pressed himself into Asahi, breathing in his flowery scent. Life was complete. _Nishinoya_ was complete. 


End file.
